Flores de Luna
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: SORATO. 'La Luna alumbra de esplendor todo el puerto... mas no a Mi Corazon, para eso... tengo a mis Flores de Luna' FIC TERMINADO.
1. El Chico Nuevo

Taichi y Sora son novios, y ambos se aman, pero un chico nuevo llega a la preparatoria elemental de Odaiba, ¿qué pasa cuando Sora se enamora perdidamente de este chico? SORATO.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flores de Luna 

**Cap. 1: **El Chico Nuevo

Me veo en el espejo, si, soy diferente, va a comenzar un nuevo año escolar, el ultimo en mi preparatoria, aunque, se que es un día común y corriente, siento algo en mi... hoy no va a ser un día normal.

-¡Sora!- se escucho un grito desde la parte exterior de la habitación, lo que hizo sacar de sus pensamientos a una joven de hermoso cuerpo y cabello rojizo, con ojos de fuego...

-adelante Taichi- se adentro a la habitación un joven apuesto, con edad aparente de 17 años, tenia unos amigables ojos chocolate y su cabello era castaño y alborotado.

-Sora ¿qué pasa? Vamos a llegar tarde- al instante rodeo el cuerpo de Sora con sus fuertes brazos.

-claro, Tai-chan, solo... estaba pensando.

-¿en que?

-en ti- mintió, pero sabia que eso evitaría un interrogatorio por parte de su novio.

-bueno, aunque se que te seria agradable seguir pensando... ya me tienes aquí... en la vida real.

-vámonos Taichi- ambos salieron a paso lento del departamento.

Ambos eran muy unidos, desde los 6 años, se conocían perfectamente, a los 15, Taichi decidió dar el siguiente paso, pedirle noviazgo a su mejor amiga, aunque esta, no tan segura, acepto, supuso, que con el tiempo que pasarían juntos, aprendería a quererlo.

-ahí viene la pareja perfecta- se dijo a si mismo un joven, no tan alto de estatura, con su cabello rojizo y despeinado, y sus ojos tenían un color negro profundo. En efecto, desde que habían comenzado a salir, todos en la preparatoria les llamaban de ese modo, el cual incomodaba a Sora, puesto que le hacían sentir comprometida a estar por siempre con Taichi.

-tu sabes que no es verdad.

-¿te molesta?

-no... no es eso

-bueno chicos, que bueno que llegaron, estaban a punto de...- sonó la campana- llegar tarde.

-bueno, de aquí me voy sola, nos vemos en el almuerzo

-cuídate- y la acerco para besar sus labios, a Sora, cada ves mas le molestaba este acto de parte de Taichi.

-------------------------------------------------

Sora corrió un poco para llegar antes que el profesor a la clase, lo logro, tomo asiento rápidamente en un banquillo junto al de su amiga Mimi, aunque esta fuera de menor edad que el resto de la clase, sus padres insistieron que podría arreglárselas con chicos mayores que ella.

-buenos días Sora ¿cómo están esos ánimos el día de hoy?

-regular, como siempre, ¿quién es el profesor?

-no lo se, no se ha presentado.

-bueno, jeje, veo que no hay nadie nuevo por aquí...- de inmediato se abrieron de par en par las puertas del aula, dejando entrar a un hombre robusto, aparentaba 50 años, su cabello comenzaba a ser canoso y portaba unos grandes anteojos, tras el, venia un muchacho... alto, de tez blanca, con cabellos dorados que brillaban con el sol, y sus ojos... si, sus ojos cautivaron a Sora por ese profundo azul, tan profundos y azules como el mar.

-buenos días alumnos, la mayoría de ustedes debe conocerme por mi fama del profesor mas estricto, y no voy a negarlo, mi nombre es el profesor...- pero Sora se encontraba perdida en ese mar, apenas y captaba los sonidos y los movimientos, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en esos ojos azules.

-este joven, se acaba de mudar a la ciudad de Odaiba, hijo, haznos el favor de presentarte.- este, se poso en el frente del salón.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, y acabo de mudarme desde Hikari Gaoka (¿se escribe así?)

-bien, joven Yamato, por favor siéntese un momento en mi escritorio, mi costumbre es formar equipos, y no por amistades, se que se sentirán decepcionados, todos de pie.- comenzó a mencionar unos nombres, primeramente sentó a las mujeres, Sora, estaba rogando mentalmente, por que le tocara de compañero aquel joven que la cautivo con la mirada, seguía sin prestar atención a los movimientos del resto de los presentes, su corazón se lleno de alegría al ver al joven Yamato caminar hacia ella, pero que desilusión, al ver como la pasaba de largo para colocarse junto a su amiga Mimi 2 lugares mas atrás.

-bueno, esos serán sus respectivos lugares durante todo el año, a menos que yo decida algún cambio.- el resto del día, solo fueron clases.

-------------------------------------------------

-hola Sora, ¿qué tal tu primer día de clase?

-¿qué?- apenas y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novio.

-¿qué tal tu primer día?- repitió.

-ahhh... regular

-¿siempre todo es regular para ti?

-si no te gusta mi forma de ver las...

-esta bien, esta bien, no quiero volver a pelear contigo.

-hey Sora- anuncio su llegada Mimi Tachikawa.- necesito que hablemos un momento, a solas- al decir estas dos ultimas palabras enfoco su mirada en el acompañante de Sora.

-claro, vuelvo en un momento- y ambas se alejaron de ahí, hasta llegar a los jardines del instituto.

-------------------------------------------------

-hey Sora... ese chico Yamato, es muy lindo ¿no te parece?

-claro... como sea

-no creas que no me di cuenta Sora, no le despegabas la vista ni por un instante, se que te gusta, y no te culpo.

-escucha Mimi...

-nada de ''escucha Mimi'' se que te gusta, y has estado muy apagada, Taichi ya no te llena ¿verdad?

-nunca lo ha hecho

-pues... si una relación va mal... lo mejor es...

-no Mimi, estoy bien, solo necesito tiempo.

-no te preocupes Sora, estuve hablando unos minutos con Yamato, y se nota que es buen chico, tal vez si llegases a conocerlo...

-¿y de que modo? No quiero verme tan obvia Mimi, si no a Tai le dará un ataque.

-bueno... ese trabajo... el de... Física Cuántica... no tienen que ser las parejas asignadas...

-¿y como logro para que sea mi compañero?

-nadie se le va querer acercar por ser nuevo, primera ventaja, y yo me llevo muy bien con Kouji (si les suenan los nombres de otras temporadas o animes, es porque no tengo creatividad en los nombres, menos si son de otro idioma.) le puedo pedir que sea mi pareja ¿qué te parece?

-pues... de inmediato.

-andando- ambas salieron de ahí, buscando a cierto rubio de ojos azules y a otro mas de cabellera azulada.

-------------------------------------------------

-bueno Sora, yo ya tengo mi pareja, pero ay que encontrar a Yamato

-mira, creo que por allá- dijo mientras visualizaba un joven de cabellera rubia, pero se encontraba de espaldas.

-¡Yama...- pero Sora cubrió su boca al escuchar una dulce melodía proveniente de una armónica tocada por Yamato.

-Yamato- dijo con mas tranquilidad y mas cerca de el, este dejo de tocar y puso atención a las dos jóvenes.

-hola Yamato, veras, vine para comentarte que tengo otra pareja para mi trabajo, pero mi amiga Sora se ofreció a ser tu pareja ¿qué dices?- esta se sonrojo un poco al escuchar que las palabras de Mimi fueran mas que obvias, pero se tranquilizo al ver una sonrisa por parte de Yamato.

-me parece bien

-bueno... lo dejo un minuto a solas para que hablen de su trabajo.- después la joven Tachikawa se marcho de ahí.

-mucho gusto Yamato, soy Sora Takenouchi.

-Yamato Ishida, el gusto es mío- estrecho su mano.

-que hermoso tocas la armónica, y discúlpanos por haberte molestado.

-no te preocupes, y gracias por tu halago, la he tocado desde que era un niño.

-me parece un magnifico pasatiempo, música

-tambien canto y toco la guitarra.

-eres muy talentoso.

-gracias nuevamente, sabes Sora... háblame de ti.

-¿de mi?

-si, quiero conocerte.

-bueno, he vivido aquí en Odaiba desde que nací, vivo en un edificio departamental no muy lejano de aquí, y... juego tenis

-¿tienes algún pasatiempo relacionado con la música?

-pues... mis amigos me dicen que canto bien.

-eso tendré que averiguarlo- después, nuevamente se concentro en su armónica, provocando un suave pero triste sonido. Sora, se dedicaba a apreciar tan gloriosa melodía.

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Bueno, yo escribiendo un Sorato, no me pregunten por el titulo, mas adelante lo sabrán, me surgió de un dibujo que hice, además quería hacer un fic un poco mas serio, ustedes saben, sin cosas a la gracia... este es solo el principio, cada vez se ira tornando mas y mas serio, celos, traición, violencia... bueno, no les digo mas... espero que sea de su agrado, especialmente a los amantes del Sorato, espero que este fic sea digno de apreciar. No olviden los reviews.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	2. Las Cosas que me Haces Sentir

**Flores de Luna**

**Cap. 2: **Las Cosas que me haces Sentir

-¿Sora? ¿Sora donde estas?- caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, buscando a la pelirroja, había tardado mas tiempo del que tardaba regularmente con Mimi, una suave melodía llamo su atención...

-------------------------------------------------

-sabes Yamato... si no es mucho pedir, ¿algún día podrías enseñarme a tocar guitarra?

-pero claro, cuando gustes- dijo alejando el instrumento de sus labios e introduciéndolo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-y dime Yamato... ¿cómo es todo allá en Hikarigaoka? (gracias por decirme como se escribe)

-nada en especial, era un lugar común, solo viví ahí por unos meses, por el trabajo de mi padre hemos recorrido todo Japón.

-debe ser interesante.

-si, pero... habeses no me gusta estar solo, cuando llegamos a una nueva ciudad, prefiero abstenerme de amigos, porque se que en poco tiempo los perderé.

-mmm... pues, no te preocupes, yo puedo ser tu amiga- mostró una gran sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-gracias Sora... estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

-pienso lo mismo.

-¿sabes algo? Hay que aprovechar el tiempo, ven- y la levanto del suelo tomando su mano.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-al salón de música... se ve que eres inteligente, no tardaras mucho en aprender guitarra.- comenzó a tirar de ella mas fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño, _el nunca podría hacerme daño_, pensaba Sora, dándose por vencida, camino junto a Yamato, este aun, con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿SORA?- escucho su nombre a lo lejos. Volteo hacia atrás, era Taichi, tenia una súbita cara de impresión, probablemente por verla con otro hombre que no fuera conocido por el. Se puso frente a Yamato y le dijo...

-¿una carrera?

-claro- entonces, soltaron sus manos y comenzaron a correr rumbo al salón de música. Dejando a Taichi aun mas impresionado y lleno de rabia por ser ignorado por su novia.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡gane!- exclamo la pelirroja al tocar la perilla de la puerta.

-valla, si que debo admitir... eres rápida- esta no supo porque, pero se sonrojo.

-gracias Yamato.

-ven... entremos- abrieron la puerta lentamente, no necesitaron encender las luces, los rayos del sol se filtraban por los enormes ventanales.

-bueno, ven conmigo- dijo Yamato tomando una guitarra y tomando asiento.

-claro- esta se sentó frente a el.

-tonta... así nunca vas a aprender.- esta levanto una ceja con interrogación, Yamato se levanto nuevamente, tomo a Sora por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, impidiéndole retirarse puesto que la guitarra le tapaba la salida.

-Yamato...- susurro suavemente, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín.

-asi es mejor... mmm... tu cabello huele a fresas- aspiro y dejo salir el aire suavemente sobre la nuca de Sora, provocando una reacción en esta.- dame tus manos- esta obedeció.- mira, así se hace...- Sora sentía una reacción diferente con cada roce de sus manos con las de Yamato, estaba completamente sonrojada, pero se sentía feliz, todo eso que sentía... nunca lo había sentido con nadie, mucho menos con Taichi.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿MIMI?- gritaba eufórico, buscando en cada persona, a la que quería.

-dime Taichi- apareció atrás de el, al voltearse, este, bruscamente la tomo por los hombros.

-¿con quien estaba Sora? ¿eh? ¿quién era ese sujeto?

-pero Taichi... me lastimas...

-y te lastimare aun mas si no me respondes- a pesar de ser una jovencita, a Taichi le importo poco y le amenazo con el puño, manteniéndolo en el aire, preparado para dar un golpe en la cara de esta.

-Taichi... se llama Yamato... Yamato Ishida, es el chico nuevo de la clase, los profesores le pidieron a Sora mostrarle el instituto... además... ambos tienen que hacer un trabajo de Física.- este por fin la soltó, dejando rojas marcas de sus dedos en los brazos de Tachikawa.

-que bien... me voy- este se alejo hacia donde vio por ultima vez a Sora, Mimi se tiro sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a sollozar, su amigo la había tratado de una forma muy violenta.

-------------------------------------------------

-Yamato... será mejor que ya nos vallamos

-¿por qué?- dijo aun aspirando el suave aroma que emanaba del cabello de la joven.

-veras... tengo un novio...

-¿y...?

-es muy celoso, el nos vio cuando íbamos por el pasillo, seguramente ha de estar buscándome.

-¿qué te hace pensar que dejare que te lleve? No estamos haciendo nada malo, no tiene porque enfadarse, además, se defenderme bien Sora.

-no es eso...

-¿entonces...?

-yo... he estado muy distante con el... no creo que vea bien el hecho de estar con otros hombres.

-jeje, que curioso noviazgo.

-¿curioso?

-pues si... eso significa que no puedes ver a tus padres, a tus hermanos, a tus amigos, a tus profesores...

-con otros hombres apuestos

-¿así que soy apuesto?

-mmm...- esta se sonrojo.

-gracias... tu también eres hermosa.

-enserio Yamato... tengo que irme- aparto la guitarra del frente, y trato de correr a la puerta, pero Yamato la tomo por la cintura, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, estando sus cuerpos bastante juntos, y al parecer... Sora era la única que se percataba de eso.

-¿por qué te vas?

-porque...- los ojos de Yamato volvieron a cautivarla, había un brillo en ellos que no podía pasar desapercibido, la hipnotizaba...- no me voy- dijo convencida de sus palabras, Yamato mostró una sonrisa y acerco mas sus cuerpos hasta unirse en un abrazo. Click, se escucho el girar de la puerta, Sora se aparto rápidamente, pero no logro alejarse tanto, los brazos de Yamato aun rodeaban su cintura.

-¿Sora?- pregunto Taichi con su tono de voz alegre y calmado.

-¿si Taichi?- esta trago saliva antes de responder.

-¿puedes venir conmigo un instante?

-ahh, no se preocupen, yo ya me iba- después, Yamato camino lentamente hasta salir de la habitación, Sora sintió frío.

-¿quién era ese sujeto Sora?

-Yamato Ishida- se volteo a tomar la guitarra que anteriormente compartía con Yamato, dándole la espalda a Taichi.

-¿qué hacías con el aquí?

-me enseñaba a tocar guitarra- comenzó a pasar sus dedos lentamente por cada una de las cuerdas.

-ay Sora, para eso existen los profesores especiales, ellos te enseñaran mejor, anda, déjame llamo a uno...- saco su celular.

-No, así esta bien- tomo la guitarra en sus manos y la aferro a su pecho.- Yamato es buen maestro, también sabe tocar la armónica.

-ese es un instrumento para chicas.- dijo en un tono burlón.

-es un instrumento para seres humanos, no para machistas- su tono adquirió enfado por el anterior comentario.

-¿me estas diciendo machista?

-yo no dije: ''Taichi Yagami es un cerdo machista'' ¿o si?

-no, jeje, creo que estas alterada por el primer día Sora, has estado peleando conmigo todo el día- trataba de seguir con su tono despreocupado, el cual enfureció mas a Sora- ven, deja te encamino a tu clase...- toco el brazo de Sora, pero esta se alejo bruscamente, lo miro con furia por unos segundos, y se marcho cerrando la puerta con fuerza, teniendo aun aferrada a su pecho aquella guitarra.

-Taichi Yagami, no puedo creer que siga contigo...

-¿así que el es tu novio?- dijo alegre una voz a sus espaldas, esta dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión, era Yamato quien estaba tras ella.

-Yamato, me asustaste.

-ahhh, ¿no que soy apuesto?

-¿y eso que?

-¿tan feo estoy como para asustarte con mi presencia?- ambos rieron.- ven Sora- tomo su mano- todavía tienes mucho que contarme. -Después, se alejaron lentamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria, dejando a Taichi, ahogado en su rabia.

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Weeee, segundo capitulo, algo serio, como quería, y mostrando el lado posesivo de Taichi... pobre Mimi, fue la que lo llevo, bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, no me tardo mucho en actualizar este fic, así que... hasta pronto. Gracias por sus reviews a: **PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia – kari y tk 93 – SkuAg – Jade Saotome K. – Alexeigirl, **espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess

PD: porfis! Dejen reviews!


	3. Un Calido Beso

**Flores de Luna**

**Cap. 3: **Un Cálido Beso

-¿qué mas te interesa de mi, no tan fascinante vida?

-todo... has de ser muy divertida

-¿yo?

-claro... jeje, tu novio no es celoso, me mentiste.

-estaba fingiendo estar tranquilo.

-¿te hizo algo ahí adentro?- tomo la mano de Sora con mas fuerza.

-no, por suerte.

-mmm... oh Sora, discúlpame, permíteme ayudarte- dijo quitando la guitarra de sus manos.- hey, ¿por qué trajiste esto?

-no tengo idea, la tenia en mis manos cuando hablaba con Taichi, supongo que como salí tan rápido y tan furiosa, olvide dejarla en el salón.

-bueno ya que... ¿continuamos la clase?

-pues...- sonó la campana de las clases.- ahh, es la campana, hay que regresar a clase.

-bien, vamos... un día podríamos quedar en mi casa para practicar.

-cuando gustes.

-------------------------------------------------

El resto del día se paso normal, salvo una cuantas clases donde Mimi cambiaba lugares con Sora a petición de Yamato, haciendo una cita en casa de Sora el viernes para continuar las clases de guitarra.

-¡Sora!- grito Taichi mientras corría tras ella.- adivina... te tengo un regalo por haberme portado tan mal contigo.

-_siempre regalos ¿no?_- ¿qué es Taichi?- trataba de mostrar entusiasmo.

-son boletos de primera fila para un concierto, el viernes a las...

-oh lo siento Taichi... ya hice planes con... Mimi, esque, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos.

-pero Sora, se fueron juntas de vacaciones a Nerima.

-si bueno, esque Mimi estuvo todo el tiempo con chicos y así... bueno como sea, el caso es... no puedo ir.

-pero Sora...

-perdoname Taichi, te recompensare de algún modo.- después siguió su camino, hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía.

-he Sora- escucho una voz, antes de que el elevador cerrara completamente, una mano la abrió de nuevo, dejando Sora sorprendida al ver a Yamato.

-¿Yamato? ¿qué haces aquí?

-yo vivo en este edificio

-¿lo dices enserio?- había un cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

-claro, mi papa me dejo escoger nuestro hogar, de todos modos el nunca esta en casa.

-mmm... debes sentirte muy solo- las puertas se cerraron nuevamente.

-si, pero ahora se que solo tengo que visitar a mi vecina para que me haga compañía.

-jeje, cuando gustes, eres bienvenido en mi hogar.

-gracias Sora, tal vez podríamos eliminar la cita del viernes y cualquier día que gustes empezar las clases.

-hoy me gustaría.- no quería ninguna oportunidad para estar con Yamato

-he, bueno... hoy tango que desempacar.

-no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar.

-mil gracias Sora.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hikari, te lo aseguro, a tu hermano la pasa algo malo- hablaba con una castaña de ojos rojizos, mientras charlaba, tocaba constantemente el lugar de las marcas.

-ahhhh Taichi y sus celos, Sora es la que debe tener mas cuidado con todo esto, ese nuevo sujeto, no le agrada para nada a Taichi.

-creeme, a Sora le convendría estar con Yamato que con tu hermano- un silencio incomodo se produjo, Hikari tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, Mimi no comprendía esa actitud.

-¿Hikari?

-me harías el favor de salir de mi casa- Mimi volteo rápidamente, ahí estaba Taichi con la mirada hecho una furia, había escuchado las ultimas palabras de Mimi y se había enfadado como nunca.

-Taichi...

-asi que tu eres la que le mete ideas a mi Sora verdad, ¿esa cita del viernes no es mas para que la digas que me deje no?

-espera, ¿cuál cita del viernes?

-la cita que tendrán tu y Sora para hablar, debí imaginármelo, Sora nunca seria capaz de estar con otro hombre, tu eres...

-Taichi... yo y Mimi, el viernes nos iremos temprano de la ciudad, volveremos a Nerima para visitar a Miyako la extrañamos mucho desde que se mudo.

-si Taichi... Sora no me había dicho nada que...- ¡Plaf! Se escucho el sonido de una bofetada.

-¡mienten! Sora nunca me engañaría.

-¡Taichi! ¿cómo te atreves?- Hikari corrió al lado de Mimi que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, el golpe había sido muy duro.

-ustedes dos me están mintiendo, iré ahora mismo con Sora para hablar las cosas, y advertirle que ustedes son una mala influencia.- después, Taichi salió a toda prisa de su hogar.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿qué hay en esta caja? Esta muy pesada- dijo Sora al tratar de levantar una de las muchas cajas que se encontraban en el departamento.

-son fotografías

-¿tantas?

-sip, son de mi hermano, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, desde los 8 años que mis padres se divorciaron, nunca volví a verlo.

-debe ser muy triste

-si, pero tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo en uno de estos tantos viajes que hacemos yo y mi papa.

-debes extrañarlo mucho.

-esta bien, ¿Sora no tienes sed?

-un poco...

-bien, ¿quieres te o jugo de manzana? Es lo único que tengo por ahora.

-un poco de jugo estaría bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba las fotos de un lado.

-enseguida vengo.- en esos momentos, Sora tomo nuevamente la guitarra en sus brazos.

-_Yamato... tu y yo tenemos mucho en común... tu haces que sienta, lo que nunca podría sentir con Taichi._- en ese momento los recuerdos del moreno reinaron en su mente, en como había pasado con el todos estos años de noviazgo, los años, que no podrían continuar, puesto que un nuevo ser reinaba en el corazón de Sora.

-¡Sora!- su llamado la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe, dando la vuelta rápidamente, haciendo que una de las partes de la guitarra diera en los vasos haciendo que el contenido se derramara sobre la camisa de Yamato.

-¡discúlpame Yamato!- dijo poniendo la guitarra en el suelo y tomando una servilleta para limpiar a Yamato.

-no te preocupes Sora, esta bien, es solo jugo- decía con una sonrisa mientras Sora pasaba la servilleta por su rostro eliminando las escasas gotas.

-¡no de verdad perdóname! ¡fui una tonta, no debí voltearme tan bruscamente!

-yo no debí gritarte- tomo las manos de Sora logrando arrebatar la servilleta de ellas.- si me disculpas Sora, debo cambiar mi camisa- este tomo una nueva camisa de una de sus maletas.

-claro, llámame cuando estés listo- pero un brazo la detuvo

-Sora, puedes quedarte aquí, hay un baño justo allá- dijo señalando la puerta entre abierta que se encontraba atrás de Sora.

-ah, que tonta soy.

-no tardo- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, dejándola un poco abierta, Sora moviendo un poco su cabeza, pudo visualizar el pecho desnudo de Yamato, con sus fuertes brazos y su abdomen bien formado, esta mostró una sonrisa tonta y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-ya volví- Sora se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama.- ¿Sora?

-¿dime Yama?

-¿estas bien?

-si, mejor que nunca, por cierto, ¿cuándo empezaste a tocar guitarra?- tomo el instrumento nuevamente en sus brazos, rozando sus dedos con las cuerdas.

-desde los 14 años- este se coloco atrás de ella, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, tomando sus manos para moverlas y emitir un agradable sonido.

-¿eres apasionado a la música verdad?

-mucho, supongo que puede transmitir sentimientos que es imposible darlos a conocer con palabras.

-si, solo que hay algunos cerdos machistas que no lo comprenden.

-¿Sora?

-¿mmh?- comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el momento, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato, haciendo que este, la tomara con mas fuerza.

-¿no amas a Taichi cierto?- aparto la guitarra del frente, permitiendo un agradable abrazo entre ambos. Sora movió su cabeza dando a entender un no.- me lo imagine, y... ¿por qué sigues con el?

-no lo se, tal vez... bueno la verdad, nunca estuve segura de mis sentimientos, cuando Taichi se me declaro, creí que podría herir sus sentimientos y arruinar nuestra amistad, y acepte, creí aprender a quererlo... pero nuca pude.

-pero Sora, nadie nos enseña a querer.- comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de Sora.

-ya lo se...

-¿qué sucedería si Taichi nos viera en este momento?- hasta ahora, Sora no se había percatado de su posición, pero le agradaba.

-le taparía los ojos... para que no me quitara de aquí.- Yamato esbozo una sonrisa.

-Sora...- le dio la vuelta, haciendo que ambos quedaran de frente, pero Yamato la acerco haciendo nuevamente un abrazo, Sora posando su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato, y la cabeza de Yamato sobre la de Sora.

-¿qué sucede?

-nada, es algo estúpido.

-dime, anda, prometo no reírme ni decir que es estúpido.

-bueno... ¿puedo besarte?- hubo un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Sora levanto la vista hasta los ojos de Yamato, tomo el rostro de el en sus delicadas manos, y poso sus labios sobre los de el...

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Wow, el primer beso... claro que habrá muchos mas de por medio, jeje, de verdad ¿qué hubiera pasado si Taichi los hubiera visto en ese momento? Prefiero no imaginarlo. Bueno... ¿qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? Seguramente la reacción de Taichi al saber que Sora estaba con Yamato... no se lo pierdan. Dejen reviews plis!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	4. Reaccion

**Flores de Luna**

**Cap. 4: **Reacción

-Sora, ¿Sora estas en casa?- llamaba constantemente mientras daba golpes en la puerta- tal vez salió o...- escucho unas risas a lo lejos, se oculto tras una pared que sobresalía de una de las puertas.

-gracias por acompañarme Yamato- era la voz de Sora.

-por nada Sora, este es tu departamento cierto.

-claro- avanzaron un poco mas de la pared donde Taichi se ocultaba, Taichi trato de controlar su furia, al ver como Yamato rodeaba a Sora con sus brazos desde su espalda, y esta, no ponía ninguna objeción.

-nos vemos mañana ¿cierto?- Sora, al voltear, pudo ver a Taichi, como por instinto empezó a temblar.

-¿eh?

-¿mañana?

-Yamato ¿no quieres entrar un momento?

-¿qué sucede?

-sucede que estas abrazando a mi novia rubiesito.- por fin Taichi hablo, no hubiera podido contener la rabia ni un segundo mas.

-hola Taichi- dijo Yamato con una gran sonrisa- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida- alzo la mano, esperando un saludo, pero Taichi lo paso de largo poniéndose de frente a Sora.

-¿Sorita...?

-¿si Taichi?- trataba de mostrarse calmada.

-¿qué estabas haciendo?

-¿respecto a que?

-tu sabes a que me refiero pedazo de...- lo dijo en un tono de voz bastante serio.

-Taichi- este se interpuso entre ambos.- no creo que sea correcto insultar a una dama.- Yamato seguía con la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?

-¿quieres hacerme enojar?

-como si me importara- trato de hacerlo a un lado, mas este no se movió para nada.

-señorita- volteo con Sora- le sugiero entre a su hogar puesto que habrá un poco de violencia de por medio- Sora sonrío un poco, y comenzó a abrir la puerta, al abrirla, sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella, logrando tirarla al suelo. Era Taichi, la tenia sujetada de las manos impidiéndole moverse.

-¿me has estado engañando zorra?- Yamato lo quito de encima de inmediato.

-¡Sora!- esta no le escucho, aunque se levanto, no entro a la casa. Apenas vio a Taichi apartarse unos centímetros, halo a Yamato por la camisa y lo adentro a la casa, poniendo seguro a la puerta. Taichi golpeaba constantemente.

-ábreme desgraciada... ustedes tres no son otra cosa mas que unas víboras

-¿tres? ¡oh no!- Sora corrió hasta el teléfono.

-¿qué sucede Sora?

-Hikari y Mimi, espero que Taichi no les haya hecho nada malo.- timbro unas cuantas veces, tres... cuatro... hasta que...

_-¿hola?_

-Hikari

_-¿Sora? Ay Dios júrame que estas bien_

-si estoy bien, ¿y tu?

_-si estoy bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Mimi_

-¿qué? ¿qué le sucedió?

-_Taichi le dio una bofetada, sin contar las marcas que le dejo en los brazos._

-¿qué? ¿por qué no me dijo nada en clase?

_-supongo que no quería preocuparte Sora, pero... ¿tu estas bien?_

-si, estoy con Yamato, no te preocupes Hikari, tal vez, lo mas conveniente sea que salgan de tu casa, Taichi puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-_de acuerdo Sora, pero cuídate mucho._

-claro, hasta luego- colgó- Taichi le hizo daño a Mimi.

-¿la chica de cabello rosa?

-si ella, espero que Taichi se marche pronto.- vio la puerta, los golpes no cesaban.

-tal vez... deba salir y...- Yamato abrazo a Sora nuevamente.

-no, Taichi es muy estúpido, hace las cosas sin pensar, podría lastimarte.

-o podría lastimarte a ti.

-no se atrevería, nunca lo ha hecho, creo que... se obsesiono demasiado conmigo.

-tranquila Sora, yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase.- beso tiernamente la frente de Sora.

-gracias, pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño por culpa mía

-hey, ya me comprometí, ya no hay nada que hacer- los golpes se detuvieron.- bueno... ya se fue...- se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta.

-No, Yamato... espera un poco mas, Taichi no se ha ido.

-¿cómo estas tan segura?

-porque tengo frío, y solo lo siento cuando estoy con Taichi.- Yamato regreso a abrazarla.

-Sora... ten fe en mi, yo nunca permitiré que nada te pase- Sora miro a su rostro, nuevamente, esos ojos, le hacían querer aun mas a Yamato, le hacían amarlo, desearlo... tomo su rostro y le planto un beso.

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi, ¿puedes levantarte?

-claro, si el estúpido de tu hermano me dio en la cara no en mi pierna- esta se levanto de golpe.

-bueno, debemos irnos, Sora esta con Yamato, seguramente Taichi esta que se muere de celos.

-no me importe lo que le pase a ese desgraciado.

-hay que irnos, adelantare los boletos, Miyako nos dejara quedarnos en su casa.

-estoy de acuerdo, mientras tanto querida, es mejor que te quedes en mi casa.

-sip, solo le dejare una nota a mama...

-no, ¿qué tal si Taichi llega y aun no salimos de mi casa? No Hikari, cuando lleguemos con Miyako le hablas por teléfono.

-ok- después salieron del departamento.

-------------------------------------------------

-esto no se queda así Sora- decía mientras caminaba por las calles- esto no se queda así...

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Wee, cuarto capitulo, no muy largo ni muy interesante, pero Taichi ya se entero que Yamato estaba con Sora, mmm... que rápido pasan las cosas, bueno, el siguiente capitulo, ¿de que será capaz Taichi?

No se lo pierdan, por cierto, dejen reviews porfis!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	5. Rosas Blancas

**Flores de Luna**

**Cap. 5: **Rosas Blancas

-no te preocupes Sora, ya se fue- dijo Yamato mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta principal.

-ufff- suspiro- menos mal, espero que de verdad Mimi y Hikari hayan salido de su casa.

-si, bueno... creo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-si... nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria

-hasta pronto- le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se alejo por el pasillo, antes de entrar a su departamento despidió a Sora con su mano, no había mucha distancia entre ambos hogares, esto hizo sentir mejor a Sora, si Taichi regresaba, Yamato podría ir en su ayuda.

-Yamato...- dijo en un susurro, después, se adentro a su hogar.

-------------------------------------------------

Un sonido interrumpió la perfección del silencio en la noche.

-¿hola?- dijo Sora al poner el auricular en su oído.

-_¿Sora? Discúlpame por llamar tarde pero..._

-¿Mimi?- interrumpió- ¿dónde estas, estas bien?

-_si Sora... estoy con Hikari en la central de autobús, nos vamos a Nerima con Miyako, por un tiempo... por lo menos hasta que pasen las cosas, o hasta que regresen los padres de Hikari de su ultimo viaje de negocios._

-ok, pero... ¿no se encontraron a Taichi? ¿el no sabe donde están?

-_no Sora, todo esta bien, solo prométenos que te cuidaras, ¿segura no quieres venir con nosotras? Podemos esperarte si quieres..._

_-_no, estaré bien, recuerda que tengo a Yamato conmigo- esbozo una sonrisa con tan solo recordar a Yamato.

-_eso me deja un poco mas tranquila, bueno Sora, nos vemos después..._

-espera Mimi...

-_¿qué pasa Sorita?_

-¿y las clases? Acabamos de empezar hoy... es decir ayer- corrigió al ver que ya eran las 2:00am

-_bueno, teníamos pensado ir solo este fin de semana con Miyako, pero... ¿podrías decir que tuve que salir de viaje por un familiar enfermo?_

-claro Mimi, en ese caso... cuídense, nos vemos después.

-_sayonara Sorita-_ colgó el teléfono, y se dedico a dormir en las próximas horas.

-------------------------------------------------

-al parecer Taichi no vino a clases- escucho una voz detrás de ella, al darse la vuelta se encontró con su amigo Koushiro.

-¿eh?

-si... hace mucho que llegue... y no lo vi, como no llego contigo pues...

-si, tal vez se siente mal

-ire a verlo después de clases, ¿me acompañas?

-¡no!- negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, Koushiro alzo una ceja ante su comportamiento.- esque... tengo mucha tarea... y no tengo tiempo.

-ok Sora... se lo diré a Taichi para que no se sienta mal.

-gracias...- después e alejo de ahí.

Entro a su salón esperando encontrar al maestro para escusar a Mimi, pero no había nadie adentro... y eso que ya era tarde.

-buenos días Sora- un chico rubio se interno al salón justo después de ella.

-hola Yamato- se acerco hacia el y lo beso... un beso que hubiera durado mas si no hubiera sido porque sonó la campana y los demás comenzaron a entrar.

-esperame un momento... tengo que avisarle al profesor que Mimi no vendrá.

-creo que es razonable por su miedo hacia Taichi

-bueno... ahora esta en Nerima con una amiga... pero diré que fue con un familiar para que no la reprendan por faltar los primeros días.

-de acuerdo, te guardo un puesto... junto al mío claro esta.- Sora sonrío un poco por el comentario, después se fue hacia el maestro. Le explico todo... claro de modo que pareciera que Mimi tenia que faltar forzosamente.

-¿tu madre no se preocupo por ti Sora?- le pregunto en un tono bajo entre una de las clases.

-ella no lo sabe... desde hace una semana que no esta en casa...

-¿por qué?- la interrumpió.

-esta arreglando unas cosas con mi padre, el este en otro país, tardara un mes en regresar.

-Sora... si vas a estar sola en tu casa debes tener mas cuidado.

-pero tengo a mi salvador a unos cuantos metros.- volteo a verlo y le dio una sonrisa, este bajo la mirada.

-hoy no podré acompañarte Sora... mi padre me pidió ir a su oficina saliendo de clase, iremos a cenar... quiere pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo.

-esta bien... no importa, puedo cuidarme sola.- Yamato esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

-llegare lo mas pronto posible para ver si estas bien.

-no te preocupes- un fuerte sonido de un golpe en el escritorio hizo volver a prestarle atención al profesor.

-¡lo mejor será que dejen esa platica para después!- ambos rieron tontamente ante el comentario, después, el resto de la mañana fue... demasiado tranquila.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡SORA!- grito Yamato mientras corría hacia la mencionada.

Las clases habían terminado hacia ya unos minutos, y todos querían regresar a descansar a sus casas.

-¡Yamato! ¿no tenias que ir con tu padre?

-si... ten- extendió su mano, ofreciéndole a Sora tres hermosas rosas blancas, Sora las tomo agradecida.

-¡Yamato! No tenias porque molestarte, las rosas blancas me encantan.

-uhhh, entonces me equivoque...

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque esas no son rosas blancas Sora, son... ''Flores de Luna'' (si! Ya salió el significado del titulo)

-¿Flores de Luna?

-si... la señora de la tienda dijo que eran especiales... porque si son para tu persona amada duran mas que las simples rosas, y no se alimentan de agua, sino de la luz de la luna llena.

-ya veo... entonces la cuidare aun mas.

-bueno Sora... me voy, por favor cuídate mucho.

-lo haré- después Yamato la abrazo fuertemente. Se besaron por escasos segundos y se separaron, Yamato dio media vuelta y se fue... Sora no podía estar mas feliz... sabia que por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente a paso lento... estaba encantada con sus flores, tanto, que ni siquiera se percataba que alguien la seguía de cerca...

Este... esbozo una sonrisa con un toque de maldad... ¿que tenia Taichi en mente?

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tenia un bloqueo, de hecho aun lo tengo, ahora no estarían leyendo esto si no fuera porque solo me faltaba escribir el final, decidí dejarlo así para no arruinarlo con mi falta de inspiración. Si alguien sabe como eliminar los bloqueos de escritora les pido que me lo digan... probablemente no actualice hasta mucho tiempo, el resto de los fics. Bueno... ya esta dicho... Taichi le hará algo a Sora y será en el próximo capitulo, no se lo pierdan y porfis... ¡dejen reviews!

Gracias por leer... en especial a las personas que me han dejado reviews ¡ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo integrantes del Sorato Loving!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	6. Lejos de Ti

**Flores de Luna**

**Cap. 6: **Lejos de Ti

-Yamato...- exclamo un hombre mayor, mientras tenia pegado el teléfono en su oído izquierdo.- que bueno que llegaste- después colgó el auricular.

-bueno... me dijiste que viniera después de la escuela.

-si, si, dime... ¿a dónde quieres ir a cenar?

-a casa- respondió sin ánimos, seguía preocupado por Sora. Su padre frunció el ceño.

-supongo que... podríamos pedir algo de comida para llevar.

-¡si!- exclamo entusiasmado, su padre aceptaría su idea de ir a casa.- además, desde que llegamos no has ido a la casa... no has visto como la decore.

-¿tan rápido la decoraste tu solo?

-bueno... alguien me ayudo.

-ah, que bueno que conseguiste amigos rápido Yama- después guardo unas cosas en un maletín.- vámonos.- y salió por la puerta de su despacho.

-mmm... si supieras que es una ''amiga''- se dijo para si mismo y siguió a su padre.

-------------------------------------------------

-bien Yamato... dime que fue lo que le hiciste a la casa- ambos caminaban por el gran pasillo que conducía a su departamento.

-pues... casi se ve igual a la antigua que teníamos en Hikarigaoka

-bueno... anda entremos- dijo metiendo la llave a la cerradura.

-espera padre, quisiera revisar algo- inmediatamente fijo su mirada en la puerta del departamento de Sora. Camino lentamente hacia el... pare antes de llegar, vio algo que llamo peculiarmente su atención.

-padre... no creo que pueda comer contigo hoy- se agacho al piso lentamente, mientras recogía una de las rosas que le había dado a Sora con anterioridad.

-¿por qué hijo?

-debo buscar a alguien- inmediatamente se levanto y salió corriendo, lo mas rápido posible... sabia con quien estaba, pero no sabia donde encontrarla.

-------------------------------------------------

La dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y estaba un poco mareada, no distinguía bien los objetos, pues su vista no funcionaba a la perfección, lo único que sentía era que estaba recostada sobre una cama.

Poco a poco iba recuperando la visión, ya distinguía perfectamente la puerta y las paredes, pero lo que mas llamo su atención, fueron las ventanas y lo que parecía ser un balcón estaban bloqueados con tablones de madera, finalmente llego a una conclusión: Taichi. De pronto la puerta se abrió y mostró al susodicho.

-hola Sorita, ¿dormiste bien?- la pelirroja se enfado muchisimo al notar la tranquilidad con la que le hablaba Taichi.

-¿dónde demonios estoy? ¿como llegue aquí?

-bueno, estas en mi departamento, en el cuarto de Hikari, y te traje aquí gracias a esto...- de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco una pequeña botella que en la parte inferior decía: Formaldehído y una pequeña formula.

-¿me drogaste con formol para traerme aquí?

-mas o menos, y lamentablemente no te iras de aquí hasta que te des cuenta que yo soy mejor para ti que Yamato.- esto hizo enojar aun mas a Takenouchi.

-¡primero muerta antes de pensar eso!

-bueno... entonces, no te dejare ir hasta que el rubiesito aparezca.

-no lo dudes, vendrá por mi y te...

-¿qué? que bueno que vendrá Sora, va a ser muy divertido... ver como le vuela la cabeza en mil pedazos.- Sora se estremeció por esas palabras, mas aun cuando vio que Taichi saco de entre sus ropas un arma.

-¡estas demente!- Taichi ignoro el anterior comentario.

-oyasumi nasai (buenas noches) Sora- diciendo esto salió de la habitación, al instante, Sora se recostó boca a bajo, con la cara sobre la almohada y comenzó a sollozar, con fuerza, si Yamato no iba, Taichi la tendría ahí hasta que a alguien le importara su existencia, pero si iba... saldría lastimado y lo mas seguro era que muerto, preferiría todo antes de ver muerto a Yamato, al amor de su vida.

Junto a la almohada, se percato que se encontraban las Flores de Luna, solo dos, esbozo una sonrisa y tomo las rosas en sus manos, sabia que mientras aquellas flores estuvieran en su poder, no olvidaría su amor por Yamato, aquel amor que le daba fuerza para continuar.

-------------------------------------------------

Corría por las calles, mientras la luz del atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cielo, había tardado demasiado tiempo en encontrar el domicilio de los Yagami, no quería perder mas en su trayecto.

Al fin logro divisar el gran edificio, estaba a punto de entrar pero... se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta, sabia que Taichi lo estaría esperando, y si llegaba al departamento, podría hacerle daño a Sora en su cara, eso no lo permitiría, miro hacia arriba, como las ventanas dividían por fuera las habitaciones, tras las cortinas, contemplo un balcón en el que se impedía salir puesto que estaba bloqueado con madera, no había duda, ahí estaba Sora, en el segundo piso, penso un poco en un plan para que Sora se percatara de su presencia, mas podría ser una trampa y fuera Taichi quien estaba ahí, debía hacer algo, algo que solo Sora pudiera reconocer, lentamente acerco una mano a su bolsillo y acerco su armónica a sus labios...

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Sexto capitulo, bueno, Taichi secuestro a Sora y tiene pensado matar a Yama, ¡no a mi Yama no lo mata! Jeje, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, es el que principalmente imagine cuando pense en la historia, además de que será el mas romántico, bueno, por favor, si tienen un poco de tiempesito dejenme un review!

PD: los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, igual Sorato, se llama ''Casi perfecto'' al igual que el otro fic que comparto con PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia ''Angel Guardián''.

PD2: me tardare un poco en actualizar, pues el 24 (este lunes) me voy a San Antonio de vacaciones y regreso en una semana, espero sean pacientes, si puedo actualizar antes de irme, no se preocupen lo haré.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	7. Moonlight Sonata

**Flores de Luna**

**Cáp. 7: **Moonlight Sonata

(Sonata de Luz de Luna)

Su cara pegada a su almohada, observaba en sus manos las rosas blancas, cansada de tanto llorar, llevaba encerrada quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pues no sabia el tiempo que había permanecido drogada con el formol. ¿Por qué estaba encerrada? _Por amar _fue la única respuesta que formulo en su mente.

-¿no te has dormido Sora?- pregunto en un susurro, mientras asomaba despacio la cabeza por la puerta.

-no- respondió cortante.

-bueno… solo quería ver como estabas.

-¿Cómo te parece que estoy Taichi? Estoy encerrada con un maniático posesivo, que trata de hacerme la vida imposible llevándose de encuentro al amor de mi vida.- el moreno suspiro y se sentó junto a ella.

-Sora… entiende que lo hago por nuestro bien.

-en tus términos, ''nuestro bien'' es TU bien, no piensas en mi ni un segundo.

-bueno… te traje un regalo.- salio por unos segundos de la habitación y regreso con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.- las tenias en las manos cuando te traje, y no paras de mirarlas y…

-esas no me gustan- y volvió su mirada a las Flores de Luna.

-ejem Sora… son idénticas a las que tienes en las manos, bueno no idénticas, de hecho, esas se están marchitando ¿no quieres agua para ellas?- Sora se alarmo.

-¡debes abrirme una ventana!- comenzó a correr por la habitación tironeando los tablones de las ventanas, sin intención de huir.- ¡necesito que entre la luz de luna!

-¿Por qué Sorita? ¿segura no quieres agua para tus flores?

-estas flores no se alimentan de agua tonto- grito exasperada.

-¿por eso dices que no son iguales a las mías?

-exacto, estas son Flores de Luna.

-¿flores de que…? Si quieres ahora mismo hago que vallan a la luna y te consigan flores si con eso eres feliz.

-¡no! No son de la luna, se alimentan de sus rayos de luz plateada.

-¿se puede saber donde las consiguió el imbecil?- Sora se volteo a el.

-¿perdón?

-vi cuando Yamato te las entrego, ¿me dirás donde las consiguió?

-no, pues aunque me traigas mil replicas exactas, estas son únicas.- y regreso a su intento de abrir una ventana. Taichi suspiro.

-ya me querrás Sora- y salio de la habitación.

-¡no puedo dejar que mueran!- se dijo a si misma- ¡no puedo dejar que el único recuerdo que tengo de Yamato en estos momentos desaparezca!

Se tiro al suelo, vencida, no podía entrar ni un solo rayo de luz, el silencio domino el lugar, hasta que… Sora se levanto, exaltada, ¿Qué era lo que escuchaba?

Comenzó a caminar con el oído cerca de las paredes, ¿podría ser… que el estuviera ahí? Cuando paso por el balcón, escucho con mas claridad. Sus ojos soltaron lagrimas de alegría, Yamato estaba ahí, con ella, intentaba mitigar sus sollozos, no quería perderse ni un segundo de aquel maravilloso sonido: la armónica de Yamato.

Se oía igual que la primera vez, cuando lo conoció, la melodía hermosa pero a la vez triste y melancólica, solo Yamato podría tocarla de ese modo.

-ha venido a buscarme- se dijo en un susurro.

Pensó en algún método para avisarle de su presencia, no debía hacer ruido, si Taichi se enteraba, iría de inmediato contra Yamato con su arma.

Vio sus flores, recostadas en la cama, una idea peculiar se le vino a la mente.

-------------------------------------------------

Ya llevaba tocando un buen rato, la luz de la luna golpeaba contra su rostro, no paraba de tocar, uno y otra vez la misma melodía.

-_una señal Sora, una señal te pido para ir con la policía._- pensaba al tocar. Hasta que lo vio…

-------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a despojar una de las flores de sus pétalos, los miro por ultima vez en sus manos, se acerco nuevamente a la puerta, coloco los blancos pétalos en la rendija baja del balcón, los empujo un poco hacia fuera, y soplo… haciendo que los pétalos se elevaran en alto, se elevaran con la brisa de la noche, y se volvieran a llenar de vida con la luna. Rogaba por que Yamato los viera, pero lo confirmo al escuchar que la música se detenía.

-------------------------------------------------

Los pétalos se elevaron al cielo, era seguro, su amada Sora se encontraba ahí.

-_gracias Sora_- guardo su armónica y corrió hacia algún lugar de la ciudad.

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Sip, me quedo tal y como lo imagine la primera vez, jijijiji, este es el capitulo principal, el que imagine antes de los demás, con el que cree la historia. Ojala se lo hayan imaginado como yo, los pétalos blancos volando iluminados por la luna, revelando su tenue sombra en el suelo. Bueno, se acerca el final, aunque mejor se los recuerdo en el penúltimo capitulo (o sea el próximo) Gracias a todos que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, los agradecimientos van al final :D

Ojala les haya agradado el Cáp. y puedan dejarme un revió si no tienen prisa.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	8. Un Disparo

**Flores de Luna**

**Cáp. 8: **Un Disparo

Esperando… era a lo que se había dedicado estos últimos minutos, esperando a que su amor, llegara con la ayuda que necesitaba…

_-¿Dónde estas?_- pensaba sin cesar.

Se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, admirando con pesar su ultima rosa… ahora amarillenta, se estaba marchitando poco a poco.

-Sora, me sorprende encontrarte despierta… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al entrar por la puerta, la pelirroja sonrió, sabia que faltaba poco para salir de ahí, y alejarse se el.

-bueno… sigo intentando que llegue la luz de luna a mi…

-¿y la otra?- pregunto cortante. Sora abrió mucho los ojos, era verdad, Taichi había notado que antes tenia dos rosas.- ¿Sora?

Esta seguía sin responder, ¿Qué podía decirle? A decir verdad, su silencio la delataba a la perfección.

-marchita…

-¿disculpa?

-se marchito… te dije que me permitieras que entrara luz de luna, no me hiciste caso, se marchito- dijo con seriedad.

-bueno… espero que, como se marchitaron esas rosas, se marchite tu amor por Yamato.

-te vas a hundir Taichi…- se dijo a si misma en un susurro, casi inaudible, como un suspiro.

-¿dijiste algo?

-nada- antes de volver a dar media vuelta, Taichi noto, algo muy peculiar, al pie de la puerta que daba al balcón, Takenouchi miro asustada al mismo sitio… lo vio, un pétalo, no se habýa ido.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- pregunto acercándose, y tomando el pétalo entre blanco y amarillento con sus dedos.

-te dije que mi rosa se marchito- trato de parecer lo mas calmada posible, mas no podýa, ya se encontraba temblando.

-me estas mintiendo…

-¡no!- repitió, ahora en un grito, no podía creer que se estuviera delatando por si sola, ¿Dónde había quedado esa chica fuerte y valiente de antes?

-el viene para acá…- se dijo a si mismo, y luego dirigió su mirada a su ''amor'', su rostro expresaba miedo, y el de el, expresaba ira…

-------------------------------------------------

Cuatro veces le había llamado, y no contestaba, ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Marco una vez mas los dígitos del celular de Yamato, pero pasaba lo mismo, 7 insistencias, y se activaba el buzón.

-_soy Yamato, ahora no puedo contestarte, ya sabes que hacer…_- escucho por quinta vez, ya se estaba hartando, ¿Qué pasaba con su hijo?

-------------------------------------------------

-Taichi… ¿de que me estas hablando?- se levanto de la cama, y retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta, rogaba por que Taichi hubiera olvidado cerrarle con llave.

-de tu novio, ¿de quien mas? OH, disculpa mi error, ¡yo sigo siendo tu novio!- hablaba sin pensar, la ira le dominaba los pensamientos, Sora estaba aterrada, quien sabe que le haría Taichi, y aun peor, quien sabe cuando llegaría Yamato.

Giro la perilla, con mala suerte, estaba completamente cerrado, Taichi le negó con la cabeza, después, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Lentamente, introdujo su mano por sus ropas, del bolsillo interior de su camisa, saco el arma con la que estaba seguro, asesinaría a Yamato… bueno, ¿no tenia nada de malo usarla primero en alguien mas no?

-Taichi… por favor, deja el arma.

-yo te pedí por favor, que dejaras a Yamato y regresaras conmigo, no lo hiciste por las buenas, por las malas será.- La puerta se abrió de golpe…

-entonces supongo que también debo quitarte eso por as malas ¿no?

Estaba ahí, Sora no lo podía creer, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de felicidad, su amado rubio ojiazul había llegado, y con el, varios policías armados, apuntando directo a Taichi, se introdujeron a la habitación y sujetaron con fuerza a Yagami.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡SUELTENME!- gritaba mientras trataban de subirlo a la patrulla de policía, dos de ellos, lo sujetaban por los brazos, un tercero trataba de ponerle las esposas.

-gracias a Dios estas bien- dijo el rubio examinando con detenimiento a su amor.

-todo gracias a ti, te amo, te amo muchísimo.

-yo también te amo Sora.

-te amo mas de lo que amo a cualquier persona…- Taichi, al escuchar con tal claridad esas palabras, la ira volvió en si, con su codo, logro golpear a uno de los policías en el rostro, provocando que le soltara.

Tomo el arma del policía herido y apunto a la pareja…

Un disparo…

Un disparo que perforo un corazón, pero rompió en pedazos el otro…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! He aquí el octavo capitulo, el penúltimo, esto ya se va a terminar, lo admito, este capitulo estuvo relativamente corto, pero… Un disparo, con claridad lo escribí, perforo un corazón, y rompió en pedazos el otro, ¿a quien atravesó el disparo? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo, el final.

Dejen reviews porfitas…

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	9. ¡Vive!

**Flores de Luna**

**Cáp. 9: **¡Vive!

Sintió como los brazos que le protegían, se resbalaban por su espalda, y aun mas tiempo después, por su cintura. Después, escucho como el cuerpo inerte de su amor caía al concreto.

-¡YAMATO!- grito horrorizada al ver como la sangre manchaba la camisa blanca de Yamato.

Los policías sujetaron con aun mas fuerza a Taichi, uno de ellos, al terminar de ponerle las esposas llamo de inmediato a una ambulancia.

-¡eres un maldito Taichi!- grito al sujetar la puerta antes de que la cerrasen. Taichi solo le miro con tranquilidad, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.- ¿¡como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Yamato?

-mi Sora, lo hice por…- ¡Plaf! La planto una dura bofetada antes de que terminase. Sus puras y cristalinas lagrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas. Uno de los oficiales la alejo de la patrulla.

-tranquilízate- le dijo al tomarla por los brazos y separarla de la puerta.- la ambulancia ya viene en camino.

Sora asintió y corrió junto al cuerpo inerte de su amor. Lo tomo en brazos, con una de sus manos aparto algunos mechones rubios que caían por su frente.

-no te me vallas Yamato… no te vallas.- dejo caer unas lagrimas sobre el rostro de este, al sentir que su cuerpo no respondía, y que se ponía cada vez mas pálido, lloro con mayor intensidad.

No paso mucho antes de que empezara a escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia, los paramédicos, con mucha velocidad, colocaron en una camilla el cuerpo del ojiazul, y lo subieron a la ambulancia, Sora, acompañándolo en todo momento.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡rápido! ¡debemos extraerle la bala del pecho!- gritaba el doctor mientras se colocaba los guantes, el y las enfermeras corrían por los pasillos del hospital con Yamato en una camilla.

-¡usted no puede pasar señorita!- dijo con brusquedad una enfermera al detener a Sora, cuando los encargados de Yamato pasaron a un área restringida.

-¡no entiende, tengo que estar con el!- trataba de zafarse de la mujer aquella, pero no podía, solo veía las puertas abrir y cerrarse, y cada vez, veía mas lejos a Yamato.

En un momento logro librarse de la mujer, y pasar la puerta, mas no por mucho tiempo pues volvieron a sujetarla.

-¡tienes que vivir Yamato!- grito antes de que perdiera de vista al rubio- ¡Vive!

Dicho esto, se encamino a la sala de espera, y vaya que tan solo 3 minutos que había pasado allí se hicieron eternos. De verdad esperaba, que no se marchitara su amor, como lo hicieron sus flores de luna… pues estaba claro, si perdía a Yamato, nunca mas volvería a amar.

Contiouara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Jejeje ¡los engañe! (¬¬) puse un capitulo mas… ok no lo tenia planeado pero se me ocurrió de repente para dejar un poco mas de suspeoso, ahora saben que le dispararon a Yamato, pero… ¿vivirá? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo, ahora si, sin ninguna sorpresita, el final.

Dejen reviews plis!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	10. Brilla mi Luna

**Flores de Luna**

**Cáp. 10: **Brilla mi Luna

_Brilla mi luna… pues este día estoy triste…_

Sora Takenouchi, se encontraba recargada contra un barandal de madera, miraba hacia los barcos estacionados en el puerto, también miraba la luna, en su reflejo, y en el cielo nocturno.

-------------------------------------------------

_Brilla mi luna… que sea la señal que me des, para creer que este amor no murió, y que todavía le falta mucho por recorrer…_

Con un copas musical, sus lagrimas puras y cristalinas caían sobre el mar, seco ligeramente las que rodaban por su mejilla izquierda, y su mirada se torno oscura, nublada.

_Brilla mi luna… dime que el no esta muerto, que con un mágico roce de tus rallos sobre su blanco rostro, le hará despertar y volver a mi lado…_

Una melodía salio proveniente del bolsillo del pantalón de la pelirroja, sin mucha prisa, tomo su celular y contesto…

-¿diga?

-Sora… soy el padre de Yamato- tomo entre sus manos el aparato con mas fuerza, empezó a temblar, si el padre de su amor le estuviese viendo, rápidamente notaria su nerviosismo, y hablaría con mas prisa.

-¿y como esta el¿ya se recupero?

-necesito que vengas al hospital, te espero en la entrada.

-voy para allá- guardo nuevamente el aparato en su pantalón, y corrió frenética al lugar del que había venido.

_Brilla mi luna… que aun exista la esperanza, no me dejes morir de pena, por su partida, por su derrota…_

Un edificio blanco le hizo detenerse, entro deprisa, un hombre de cabello canoso se volteo hacia ella, le reconoció de inmediato.

Hacia unas horas, el había llegado al hospital, por la noticia del disparo hacia su hijo, en ese momento, Yamato estaba en cuidados intensivos, los doctores, haciendo todo lo posible por sanar la herida causada por la bala… ¿pero y ella¿Quién sanaba su herida? Si veía abrir esos ojos azules nuevamente, y formarse una sonrisa de el, solo para ella, entonces, estaría curada.

_Brilla mi luna… te vendo mi alma, a estar junto a ti, toda la eternidad, pero por lo menos, en esta vida, déjame ser feliz a su lado…_

Al cabo de una hora de haber estado ambos allí, el señor Ishida le dijo a Sora que fuera a tomar un poco de aire, que el le llamaría apenas supiera algo de su hijo, esta así obedeció, lo primero que vio fue el mar, y camino al puerto.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde que llego allí, hasta que recibió la llamada de Ishida, pero para ella habían pasado siglos…

_Brilla mi luna… que ya encontré el camino, mas aun esta oscuro y sombrío, dame un rayo de luz, dale a el un rayo de luz…_

Su padre, poso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, juntos, comenzaron a caminar por el hospital, hasta llegar a la recepción del cuarto piso…

-Ishida Yamato, soy su padre.

-se encuentra en el sótano, le están realizando la…- el hombre levanto su mano indicándole detenerse a la enfermera. Esta así lo hizo.

-solo será un instante… su novia quiere verlo.

-entonces… señorita acompáñeme.

Sora asintió, y comenzó a caminar con la enfermera a su lado, la mujer de blanco poso su dedo índice sobre un botón del elevador referente al sótano, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Sora sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, un aire endemoniado corría por allí…

_Brilla mi luna… lo veo frente a mi, sus ojos cerrados, sus cabellos dorados, su piel de ángel, dime que despertara pronto, y lo esperare para siempre._

Siguieron caminando un poco mas adentro, el sitio se veía desierto, nadie a la vista, doblaron en una esquina y la enfermera se detuvo frente a una puerta sin un letrero indicando la habitación.

-esta allí adentro, veras a unos hombres, diles que si te permiten ver a tu novio.

-gracias- después de que vio a la mujer alejarse abrió la puerta, se cruzo de brazos tratando de calentarse y soltó un suspiro, pudo ver el vapor de su aliento.

Caminando insegura llego al final del pasillo, miro a ambos lados, por uno, oscuridad y soledad, por el otro, una pequeña luz al final, le indicaba el camino.

Como había dicho la enfermera, había allí dos hombres, insegura, toco en la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, ambos doctores voltearon a verla.

_Brilla mi luna… ¡ya quiero verlo abrir sus ojos¡ya quiero verlo esbozar una sonrisa¡ya quiero sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo¡ya quiero posar mis labios sobre los suyos!_

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos quitándose el cubre bocas.

-soy Sora Takenouchi, vine a ver a Yamato, soy su… novia- dijo dudosa, eso tenia algo de verdad, pero nunca fue algo oficial.

-¡OH!- exclamo el otro- bueno… nosotros, nos quedaremos arriba, de todas maneras, ya habíamos terminado.

-¿terminado con que?

-nada, te dejaremos a solas con el- ambos, con pena se alejaron.

Sora les siguió con la mirada, cuando regreso su vista a donde estaban los doctores anteriormente, sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente.

-Yamato…- dijo en un susurro, al ver a su amado, postrado sobre una cama de metal, sin camisa, mostrando su bien formado pecho, mas su rostro, su hermoso rostro, estaba pálido, con los ojos abiertos perdidos en la nada.

_Brilla mi luna… no me dejes así, regrésale la vida, que también es la mía, no me falles, quiero ver su sonrisa…_

Insegura se acerco a este, con manos temblorosas toco el rostro de Yamato, frió, aun mas coo el aire de la habitación…

-No…- y sus lagrimas comenzaron a crrer por sus mejillas.

Soltó un grito ahogado mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho de Yamato, y colocaba su rostro entre estos, manchando el cuerpo muerto del rubio de lagrimas cristalinas.

_Brilla mi luna… ¿Por qué me fallaste? Yo lo ame, yo lo amo, nunca lo dejare, nunca me dejes tu…_

-------------------------------------------------

Sora Takenouchi, se encootraba recargada contra un barandal de madera, miraba hacia los barcos estacionados en el puerto, tambiéo miraba la luna, en su reflejo, y en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Por qué mi Yamato?- y de nueva cuenta, sus lagrimas rodaron.

_Brilla mi luna… te estas opacando¿acaso es que tu también esta triste? Por su muerte, por la muerte de nuestro amor…_

Entre sus manos, sujetaba con fuerza y amor, la ultima, y la única rosa sobreviviente, había estado marchitándose y amarillenta, pero la luz de luna le hacia ver brillante, pura y blanca.

-ahhhh- soltó un suspiro, mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver la luna plateada- La luna alumbra de esplendor todo el puerto, mas no a mi corazón… para eso tengo, a mis Flores de Luna.

_Brilla mi luna… dame fuerzas para sobrevivir, a esta pena, a esta angustia, a esta soledad, nunca me buscare a alguien mas, el me esperara, y yo, no le he de fallar…_

Levanto la rosa a la altura de su rostro, una mágica brisa soplo, y desprendió los pétalos que ya estaban sujetados con debilidad al tallo. Haciendo así, que los pétalos se elevaran al cielo, para después, caer rendidos del vuelo sobre el océano, distorsionando el reflejo de Sora en este…

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Snif, después de todo, no terminaron juntos… si, se que yo pude haberlo cambiado, pero… desde el principio, ya tenia planeada la muerte de Yama…

Pues otro fic que esta terminado , uno del cual, me siento muy orgullosa, mil gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, hicieron de este fic, algo especial

No crean que será el ultimo Sorato que escribiré ya tengo uno publicado ''Casi Perfecto'' y tengo en mente muchos mas.

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews aunque sea solo uno... y son: **PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia - kari y tk 93 - SkuAg - Jade Saotome - Alexeigirl - alejandra - Jacky-Sora - Antotis - Dark Angel Love - soraDark666 - Naoko Tsukino - Ichigo Tanizaki - Chikage-SP - ilovekurama218... **y a los que leyeron sin dejar reviews, igual gracias, por hacer de este fic, algo especial

Ojala me dejen los últimos reviws diciendo que tal les pareció el final, me harían muy feliz, y mas aun, si agregan este fic, a sus historias favoritas

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
